amys love
by sushipanda
Summary: random i pod shuffle!


**Yes, an I pod shuffle challenge here! (except I used an I pod touch **

**but oh well). Never knew what to do with them but thanx to. **

**I do! Yes, it's quite bad but here it goes...**

Firework

"Firework night!" grinned the doctor, bouncing about happily. "I'm gonna get a toffee apple and some proper Ginger beer!" he exclaimed, running off to a small store.

"oh god." Amy muttered. "I do not want to know what he's like when drunk..." Rory laughed, wrapping an arm round her shoulder.

"ignore him and be my firework. You light up my life." he whispered. She smiled back.

"back atcha!" she said pulling him into a hug.

what the hell

"what the hell?" Amy cried, as the doctor pulled her onto the dance floor. "I am not dancing, least of all with you!" the doctor laughed, pulling her into a ballroom hold.

"come on Amy, be a little more free spirited!" she shook her head, laughing.

"Rory...oh, what the hell!" she cried happily as they swam across the glistening floor.

Number 1

Amy moaned a little. Here they were, on a planet populated only by girls aged 13 to 28. Hell for her, seemingly heaven for the doctor and Rory. The doctor had not meant to bring them here, no, in fact rio.

Still a mystery location. She sank back into the corridor, sobbing softly. Rory feet padded over to her.

"don't worry Amy, your always my number one." she smiled.

Breath slow

Amy's eyes flickered open lazily, they felt so heavy... It struck her then that she was lying in something cold and hard, a wet substance on her lips. The blurred figures began to form shapes, and she saw Rory kissing her, tears flowing down his cheeks. She realised then she'd drowned.

She began to cough, gasping for air.

"Amy, just breath slow, ok? And Amy, thank you." she smiled briefly. This was worth it to save Rory's life.

Dj got us falling in love.

Intergalactic discos, did they even exist? Rory frankly didn't care, here he was, holding Amy in his arms as they danced with various other couples in a large room. He pulled her in for another kiss.

"love you." she murmured, her cool brown eyes bearing into his. He smiled.

"love you even more!" he promised, before they stepped across the glistening floor, laughing in a perfect harmony of love.

If U seek Amy

Amy was scared, well that was an underestimation, she was terrified! Her on a stranger planet and people were in live with her!

Literally, these people were chasing her everywhere. The doctor had said that it was a rip in the vortex or something. She hoped this wasn't permanent, and for once in her life, she actually felt sorry for all celebrities.

Disturbia

Amy ran through the mass of dark down the alley ways, not even peering over her shoulders to see how close her pursuers were behind her. Yet again, another trip gone wrong. She heard feet padding behind her, before a grubby hand clasped over her mouth. She tried to scream as the glint of fangs shone. Another hand twisted her head back as the fangs sank into her neck with a crunch. She screamed in pain and terror.

Tattoo

The sunset was glorious. Warm heat tickling on his back as his lips pressed against Amy's. He touched the scar on her arm tenderly.

"I'm sorry." he murmerd. She smiled kindly at him.

"nothing to be sorry about, I've still got you - that's all I need." she replied, smiling.

"yes Amy, and I've got you. But you didn't have to get tortured like that." She shrugged, tears glistening in her eyes. "oh Amy..." he wrapped her into a hug, allowing her to sob into his shoulder.

"I...only wanted to protect...you...and the doctor...they tortured me to talk but...I just couldn't. I love you both!" Rory didn't even flinch when she said she loved the doctor, he just held her tight.

"thank you."

We r who we r

Amy cringed inwardly as the 'horde men' screamed at her.

"oh my god, what the he'll are they?" they asked loudly. The

doctor squeezed her hand in comfort.

"humans and time lord, for a matter of fact, so no starring!" they

backed away in fear, and one pointed in Amy's direction.

"what the he'll is that...that thing? Horrible!" Amy glared at

them.

"shut up and go eat some hay or something horse face!" and after

that, they left her.

Count on me

They laughed. All best friends, better than anything ever made.

Walking arm in arm down the road. They were alive, just, but they had

got through with a powerful thing, friendship. And they were happy,

very happy.

**Sorry 4 such bad quality!**


End file.
